Within electronic systems, integrated circuits typically communicate with each other using electrical signals. A typical electrical signal is transmitted by one integrated circuit and received by another integrated circuit. Communications generally take place when a receiver receives the electrical signal and determines the electrical signal's amplitude, either by a direct measurement, or by comparing the amplitude to another signal or reference. If the receiver does not measure the signal's amplitude accurately enough, communications errors may result.